


Si Paige viviera

by Leana_Bodt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Derek Feels, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Regalo de Cumpleaños
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 14:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5629804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leana_Bodt/pseuds/Leana_Bodt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek sabía que si Paige estuviese viva, sus tardes serían tranquilas y estarían llenas de música, y no tendría que tolerar las bulliciosas reuniones de videojuegos de la manada ni se vería forzado a asistir a los juegos de lacrosse –aunque nadie lo obligaba a gruñirle con furia a los miembros del equipo contrario si le tocaban un pelo al escuálido número 24–.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Si Paige viviera

**  
**

**Si Paige viviera**

. »« .

 

 

Si algo le había enseñado la vida, era que debía evitar el amor. Enamorarse le había traído siempre más penas y desgracias que felicidad, y pensar en cada una de sus pérdidas sólo le confirmaba que él no estaba hecho para confiar y dejarse llevar. Por eso se había encargado de levantar una muralla entre él y los sentimientos, justo después de lo de Jennifer.

No quería volver a sentirse estúpido, no quería volver a defraudarse o saberse usado, no quería perder a nadie más, ni a sufrir por un amor unilateral. Tal vez su vida sería diferente si no hubiera escuchado a Peter e intentado convertir a Paige. Ella había sido tan diferente, tan sincera… Ella lo habría comprendido y aceptado, pero no fue consciente de eso hasta que ya era muy tarde y ella agonizaba en sus brazos. Paige había sido la primera, y cada que recordaba a Kate se decía que debió ser la única, porque si Paige hubiese estado viva, su familia también lo estaría, pues jamás se habría permitido ser débil y dejarse engatusar por Kate.

Seguramente Paige habría encajado perfectamente con la manada y, entre ella y su madre, lo habrían obligado a terminar una carrera Universitaria, aunque él amase el baloncesto más que las letras. Habría ido a Harvard y se habría convertido en médico, mientras Paige iría al estricto y renombrado colegio de música Julliard School, pero a pesar de la distancia, a él no le importaría ir de Boston a Nueva York en su Camaro con tal de verla y escucharla tocar el violonchelo, porque seguramente sería una gran chelista, reconocida y dedicada.

Él le habría propuesto matrimonio antes de graduarse pero ella era mucho más prudente y esperaría a que sus títulos y matrículas llegaran a sus manos. Sin embargo, habría llorado cuando se lo propusiera a mitad de una memorable presentación en el Metropolitan Opera House.

La boda habría sido muy al estilo Hale: tradicional como su madre, elegante como Laura y divertida como Cora. De Peter no tendría nada y éste se habría pasado la fiesta en algún rincón apartado.

Irían de luna de miel a Austria porque es el país de la música clásica y las orquestas renombradas, de los compositores magistrales y los valses románticos. Y ella amaba la música. Y él la amaría a ella.

Si ella viviera y la mordida hubiese sido aceptada por su organismo, seguramente tendrían un par de cachorros corriendo a su alrededor, su madre los adoraría, Laura sería la tía estricta pero encantadora y Cora la tía adorable que siempre los consciente. No vivirían en la mansión Hale pero la visitarían tan seguido que sería como si lo hicieran.

Pero Derek sabía que si aquella dulce chica viviera, Peter no habría mordido a Scott y él jamás habría reparado en el chico delgado y pálido que era Stiles. No habría detestado su molesta vena detectivesca ni lo habría empotrado más de una vez contra una puerta para amenazarlo, y por ende, no habría padecido un conflicto interno sobre la posible –y luego comprobada– tensión sexual entre ambos.

Tampoco habrían existido en él las ganas irrefrenables de callar sus peroratas a base de besos y mordiscos, ni lo habría deseado a morir con esa actitud de chico malo cuando lo poseyó el Nogitsune.

Si Paige viviera, se habría reído y burlado sin piedad de ambos al verlos mirándose sólo cuando sabían que el otro no se daba cuenta y molestándose como lo harían unos niños de kínder. O cuando fingían que el contacto ajeno les desagradaba mientras internamente rogaban por _un segundo más_ cada vez que se tocaban por accidente. O cuando la frustración por saber que el otro estaba en peligro era tan grande que intentar no delatarse era casi ofensivo. O cuando sus miradas se encontraban y perdían el hilo de sus pensamientos, sin embargo, seguían fingiendo ante el resto que prestaban su total atención al tema en discusión.

Porque con Paige no habría tenido que admitir para sí mismo que sus barreras de desconfianza y frialdad habían caído. En primera porque jamás habrían existido y, en segunda, porque éstas pelearon férreamente pese al arduo trabajo de negación y resistencia que se impusieron, no obstante, fueron vencidas por un par de ojos avellana que lo miraban con un brillo curioso y juguetón, como si quisiera saberlo todo, o como si ya lo hiciera.

Igualmente, con Paige a su lado, Derek jamás habría probado el sabor de fresco de los labios de Stiles o su textura suave, porque no habría tenido la necesidad de corresponder al inesperado beso del chico en aquella tarde ventosa cuando se disponía a partir una vez más con Breaden, a quien tampoco conocería y de quien Stiles no habría estado tan celoso.

Sonrió al recordar que esa tarde Breaden arrancó la motocicleta sin despedirse siquiera, sin esperar a que ambos chicos rompieran el contacto. Después le había enviado un escueto pero sincero mensaje en el que decía que le deseaba lo mejor y que gruñera menos y sonriera más.

Y Paige se habría reído con ganas de haberlo leído.

Se habría ahorrado el sermón de hermano sobreprotector de Scott, cuyos diez mandamientos comenzaban con la deprimente frase “no puedes” y terminaban en un invariable “con Stiles”. El predicado era lo de menos pues Scott ponía y quitaba verbos como se le antojaba mientras él se los pasaba por el arco del triunfo, también como se le antojara. Y se le antojaban tantas cosas…

Recordaba que su primer mandamiento fue: “no puedes besarte con Stiles en su primera cita”. _¡Por favor!_ Ellos aún no admitían en voz alta que se gustaban cuando ya estaban metiéndose mano en la  bodega abandonada en la que vencieron al último energúmeno que amenazó Beacon Hills. Al menos Scott no se enteró jamás de que entre eso y su primer beso había apenas un par de días de distancia y que ambas cosas –y muchas otras– ocurrieron mucho antes de su primera cita formal. Aunque claro,  la atracción tenía un largo camino recorrido previo a todo eso, pero ni Derek ni Stiles estaban dispuestos a reconocerlo.  

Y eso le recordaba que si Paige viviera, él no habría tenido que pasar la vergüenza de quedarse en blanco _a mitad de jornada_ por tratarse de su primera vez con un hombre. Para su suerte Stiles parecía igual de anonadado, de modo que tras el tácito pacto de fingir demencia, sólo se quedaron abrazados el resto de la noche. No obstante, ambos habían acordado solucionar aquel ínfimo detalle a base de práctica y esfuerzo.

Mucha práctica y mucho esfuerzo.   

Por otro lado, Derek sabía que si Paige estuviese viva, sus tardes serían tranquilas y estarían llenas de música, y no tendría que tolerar las bulliciosas reuniones de videojuegos de la manada ni se vería forzado a asistir a los juegos de lacrosse –aunque nadie lo obligaba a gruñirle con furia a los miembros del equipo contrario si le tocaban un pelo al escuálido número 24–. Asimismo, no tendría que despertarse temprano los domingos a causa de los excéntricos entrenamientos a los que esos pobres e insulsos adolescentes eran sometidos, porque ¿quién demonios les grita al pie de su ventana a las seis de la mañana con silbato en mano para obligarlos a correr? ¿¡Quién?! Sólo aquel demente y tirano hombrecillo de apellido Finstock y de nombre _Entrenador._ Sólo él osaba despertarlo después de una noche entera en casa de Stiles averiguando las diversas posiciones en las que podía subyugar su cuerpo blanco hasta llegar al fondo, y de paso determinar el nivel de decibeles en sus gritos con cada estocada.

Aunque, si algo debía agradecerle al _dictador_ Finstock era justamente la resistencia y flexibilidad del castaño. Oh, sí. Porque iba muy en serio lo de practicar y esforzarse. De hecho, cualquier lugar era adecuado, y si no, ellos lo adecuaban. Si Paige viviera, aparte de cínico y exhibicionista, lo llamaría versátil.

Estaba seguro de que su ingesta de carbohidratos y triglicéridos no se vería al borde de la extinción si Paige viviera. Ella era buena y jamás le limitaría la comida… O quizá sí, después de todo, al igual que Stiles era una maniática de la salud, siempre con sus frutas y pasturas.

Al menos no sufría solo y siempre podía apelar a la bondad de su suegro, quien, al compartir su martirio, lo llamaba para pedir su _ayuda_ en algún _caso_ _peligroso_ para terminar cenando en algún buen restaurante de comida mexicana, o donuts bien glaseadas con chocolate, o de esas hamburguesas gigantes con triple carne y pan horneado.

Era un hecho que sin Paige no habría peticiones en el Metropolitan, sin embargo, Derek ya le había echado el ojo a un elegante anillo de oro blanco –porque no, la plata jamás sería una opción, por mucho que su relación con los lobos fuera un error histórico en detrimento de metal–. Y sólo para _molestar_ a Stiles planeaba _avergonzarlo_ dándoselo o bien en el baile de graduación o en el partido de final de temporada de Lacrosse. Él se decantaba por el partido.

Lo de la boda estilo Hale también estaba descartada. Con la manada que se cargaban era un hecho que de elegante y tradicional sólo tendría la buena fe. Pero siempre podía llamar a Lydia para que se hiciera cargo. Lo único que no variaría nunca y bajo ninguna circunstancia era que Peter se mantendría en un rincón apartado todo el tiempo. Esposado y amordazado de preferencia.

Tal vez Argent fuera amable y los apadrinara junto a Scott. Tal vez no habría cachorros Hale y su descendencia muriera con él, no obstante, la luna de miel lo valdría. Porque quizá la refinada Viena no sería la sede, pero Derek era versátil, ¿no?

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó Stiles en medio de un bostezo, levantándose por fin de la cama y caminando descalzo hasta Derek.

Hacía ya casi una hora desde que lo sintió levantarse de su lado para ir a sentarse al pie de la ventana, de donde no se había movido. No podía quejarse, ver a Derek desnudo a la luz de la Luna era una escena tan sublime y erótica que no había podido hacer otra cosa que no fuera mirarlo embelesado. Sin embargo, la madrugada era fría y Derek parecía demasiado absorto. Lo había visto sonreír un par de veces desde que se sentó allí pero ya comenzaba a preocuparle.

—En que mañana debo comprar algo en el nuevo complejo de tiendas de la ciudad —contestó Derek, girando el rostro cuando Stiles lo abrazó por la espalda, transmitiéndole calor. Sólo en ese momento fue consciente del frío que hacía.

—¿Y llevas pensando en eso una hora? —Stiles enarcó una ceja sin creerle.

—Sí —le aseguró—. Comprar es una decisión importante, ¿no se los han dicho en economía? Quizá me tome horas elegir —dramatizó el lobo.

—No hables del entrenador. Temo que llegue en cualquier momento y nos obligue a entrenar, después de todo, en unas horas será la final del campeonato de Lacrosse. Debes estar allí para felicitarme cuando ganemos la copa —exigió Stiles acercando sus labios a los del moreno, uniéndolos en un beso cadencioso, sensual, gimiendo suave al sentir el roce de los colmillos del lobo sobre sus labios.

Stiles lo besó con más ímpetu, acomodando su cuerpo sobre el suyo, dejándolo disfrutar del contacto de su piel tibia.

—Haré más que felicitarte —le susurró el lobo antes reclamar de nuevo su boca, levantándose con el cuerpo de Stiles a cuestas y cuyo gemido de sorpresa murió en los labios ajenos. Pero se quedó sin aliento cuando Derek dejó caer su cuerpo entre las mullidas sábanas, dejándolo bajo su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos al imaginarse lo que seguía y acomodó sus piernas a ambos costados del lobo. Sin embargo, la suave risa de éste lo descolocó—. Hora de dormir —sentenció Derek sin importarle la mirada de reproche del castaño ni la erección del chico.

—Eso es sadismo, Hale —le increpó Stiles casi indignado cuando el moreno se quitó de encima suyo para dejarse caer a su derecha, acomodándose entre las cobijas.

—No todos los días se juega una final. En cambio nosotros podemos… —dejó que Stiles completara la frase en su cabeza antes de concluirla—. A diario. Ahora duérmete, el juego de mañana será inolvidable —le prometió y para el castaño no pasó inadvertido el tono en el que lo dijo, pero lo dejó pasar sólo porque los labios de Derek en su cuello tenían un efecto sedante en él.   

Y antes de dejarse llevar por el sueño, Derek recordó que Peter le había dicho alguna vez que Paige era la mujer perfecta para él. Quizá era cierto, pero ya no importaba, viva o no, ella tenía un lugar en su corazón, uno cuya cicatriz decía «primer amor». Y el primer amor es inolvidable, sin embargo, su amor por Stiles no podía catalogarse o constreñirse bajo un nombre o categoría, era sencillamente el más grande y el último, el que se había grabado a fuego y sangre en su alma.

Por eso no podía llamarlo «el amor de su vida»; una vida era nada para hacerlo.

Y si Paige viviera, estaría orgullosa de que hubiese hallado un amor así. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi regalo de cumpleaños, escrito por la autora Syarehn para mí.  
> Dijo que podía hacer lo que quisiera con él, pues es todo mío. Y yo quiero compartirlo con todos, porque está hermoso, porque me ha encantado hasta la médula y más.  
> Sya, amiga querida, eres la mejor~


End file.
